


setting: one night, under the stars

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, florida fic of sorts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Фил снова поднимает глаза к небу.- Любовь, мой друг, это стечение обстоятельств.





	setting: one night, under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [setting: one night, under the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044368) by [phanetixs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanetixs/pseuds/phanetixs). 



\- Иногда я не могу поверить, что действительно встретил тебя.

Говорит Дэн, лежа на спине и устремив взор на флоридское небо, наблюдая за тем, что как он считает, может быть Андромедой, хотя это вполне может оказаться и спутником NSA, шпионящим за британскими гражданами. Наверно, он много фантазирует. С другой стороны, он слишком часто пересматривает Джейсона Борна. Кроме того, если бы NSA могли завладеть ранними переписками Дэна и Фила (порой односторонними), то они бы там поумирали все от смущения. Все эти «XD» когда-то точно будут выгравированы на их надгробных плитах.

И вот, он говорит это лежа под звездами, совершенно искренне и осмысленно. 

\- Нет, ну серьезно, мои шансы на то, чтобы добиться от тебя ответа, были равны практически нулю. Ты такой удачливый, мой друг, - смеется Дэн.

\- То, что ты писал мне в твиттере как минимум два раза в час, значительно увеличивало твои шансы, ты ведь понимаешь? – отвечает Фил с самодовольным видом. Ну да, он же когда-то завладел вниманием самого Дэна Хауэлла. Эмо-мальчика из Уокенгема. 

\- Я не так часто тебе писал, - задумчиво произносит Дэн, но у Фила под рукой лежит телефон, и он буквально за пару кликов может доказать верность своих слов. Так же, как и парочка фанатских сайтов. Но вместо всех этих мыслей Дэн предпочитает сосредоточиться на том, как свет переливается в глазах Фила, и на размытом отражении в его зрачках. 

Такие слащавые моменты заставляют Дэна чувствовать себя одурманенным и по-глупому влюбленным, но в то же время побуждают задуматься о том, что всего этого могло и не быть - последних восьми лет, его карьеры, отпуска во Флориде с его второй семьей.

Возможность того, что существуют параллельные вселенные подобно этой, вызывают в нем неуверенность.

\- Но все равно ты мог ответить любому, - Дэн отводит взгляд. – Ты мог ответить буквально _любому_ , Фил. И ты выбрал меня?

\- Ну, да? – отзывается Фил, и его тон голоса настолько пропитан нежностью и любовью, что звучит как итог всех тех событий, которые долго сплетались между собой и в конце концов создали нечто, что можно назвать судьбой, роком, уделом - не важно, Дэн все равно слишком циничен, чтобы в это поверить. – И я бы сделал это снова, ты ведь знаешь?

В какой-нибудь другой вселенной Дэн бы усмехнулся и сказал: «Ужасная попытка, Рэмбо», на что Фил бы только рассмеялся и покачал головой. Но он устал, ему немного грустно, он чувствует легкое волнение, природу которого не может объяснить, и именно из-за всего этого сдается и уступает самому себе. Этот отпуск измотал его полностью. В хорошем смысле. Флорида – это словно другой мир, где все ходят в соломенных шляпах и солнцезащитных очках.

Под всеми он подразумевает его вторую семью, конечно же.

Сейчас, спустя восемь лет, они настаивают на том, чтобы он называл их именно «семьей».

\- Да-да, знаю, - наконец отвечает он. – Мне повезло, да?

\- Я думаю, независимо от обстоятельств, мы бы все равно нашли друг друга, - замечает вслух Фил, задумчиво глядя в пространство перед собой. 

\- Как ты можешь быть в этом настолько уверен, мистер-брак-это-только-бумажка? – дразнит его Дэн.

\- Я уверен. Как-то раз мама затянула меня на встречу с каким-то экспертом в любви где-то на Динстэйдж, так что я профи в этом вопросе, - Дэн фыркает от претенциозности только что прозвучавшего заявления.

\- И чему же ты там научился? Удиви меня, сэмпай.

Фил снова поднимает глаза к небу.

\- Любовь, мой друг, это стечение обстоятельств.

\- Хм, - Дэн слегка хмурится.

\- Ты не понимаешь? – спрашивает Фил.

\- Нет, попробуй еще раз, пожалуйста, - улыбается парень.

Фил молчит какое-то время, а затем слабо подталкивает Дэна плечом.

\- Вот, например, Луна. Ее бы никогда не существовало, если бы не гигантский астероид, который столкнулся с Землей миллиарды лет назад.

\- Прям как твоя мамка, - перебивает Дэн, потому что он идиот и не может упустить шанса вставить шутку подобного рода.

Фил игнорирует его замечание, но уголок его губ все равно слегка приподнимается.

\- И до этого в небе летало огромное количество вот таких же похожих камней, некоторые были даже размером с планету, как твоя мама, кстати, но только у этого конкретного астероида, Дэн, была подходящая скорость и траектория. Его нельзя было назвать каким-то уникальным или выдающимся, но посмотри, что он создал. Свет и силу тяжести, и нас с тобой, и мы лежим сейчас и смотрим на все это.

Протягивая руку, Фил обхватывает ладонь парня.

\- Ты сравниваешь меня с камнем? – любопытствует Дэн.

Фил награждает его невпечатленным взглядом, точно таким же, как и в тот раз, когда Дэн впервые надел свой неприлично дорогой джемпер, похожий на картошку, и вышел в нем из дома. 

\- Я имею в виду, как и говорил прежде, что если бы мы не познакомились онлайн, то мы бы встретились где-нибудь в Манчестере. Мы бы нашли друг друга в любом случае, в интернете или вживую, не важно…

\- Но без тебя я бы не начал заниматься ютубом, без тебя я бы не стал поступать в Манчестер, что тогда… - рассуждает Дэн. 

\- Тогда я бы увидел тебя однажды, с такими же ямочками и кучерявыми волосами, идущего по противоположной стороне улицы вместе с шиба-ину на поводке, и был бы восхищен тобой точно так же, как и тогда, шестого июня две тысячи девятого года, когда получил первое личное сообщение от пользователя под ником danisnotonfire. 

Не в силах сдержаться Дэн подается вперед и обнимает Фила, тут же ощущая, как легкость и тепло наполняют его изнутри.

\- Я считаю, что как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, мы все равно были бы так же счастливы вместе, как и сейчас, ты знаешь. Возможно, это мой безнадежный оптимизм, ты вправе это называть как угодно, Дэн, но все так. 

\- Иногда ты бываешь ну просто до отвращения милым, ты в курсе? – говорит Дэн, по уши влюбленный и счастливый. Он обхватывает подбородок Фила указательным и большим пальцами и слегка приподнимает его. – Спасибо за то, что уговорил меня остаться здесь на выходные. За все это, - его широкий жест рукой охватывает загородный дом, звезды, деревья и Фила. - О большем я и мечтать не смел. 

И это правда. Они изменили друг друга, они изменились вместе, что, скорее всего, является лучшей частью его жизни.

*

Следующие дни наполнены разными моментами: вот Кэтрин зовет их всех, чтобы посмотреть старые кассеты с записанным на них Филом; практически на каждой есть записи того, как он принимает ванную, маленький и совсем голый. Вот они идут по песчаному пляжу, когда над их головами небо моментально затягивает тучами и на них обрушивается проливной дождь. Есть и другие моменты, с теплыми заботливыми руками Фила, блуждающими по телу, и кулаками Дэна, с силой стискивающими простыни.

И тогда Дэн думает, что любая альтернативная вселенная с Филом была бы по-своему прекрасной, вне зависимости от времени, места и обстоятельств, так что какой смысл переживать о том, что могло бы с ними случиться в их нынешней реальности.

~~~

_Cinta tidak berupa menatap satu sama lain,_  
Tetapi memandang ke luar langit arah yang sama,  
Kalau aku renung langit itu,  
Adakah kau begitu juga?* 

_________  
* Стихотворение на малайском языке, отрывок. Перевод:

Любовь - это не смотреть друг на друга,  
Любовь - это вместе смотреть в небо.  
Значит, если я думаю о небе,  
Ты тоже думаешь о нем?


End file.
